The Regional Health Council of the Memphis and Shelby County Health Department (Memphis, Tennessee) requests partial funding for its upcoming conference on prevention of HIV and STIs. The purpose of the planned symposium is the showcasing of successful models for the prevention of these conditions. The conference content will focus on presentation of best practices and model programs. Invited speakers from around the country will share practical information about methodology and lessons learned that can then be applied to the development or strengthening of provention programs in the participants' respective communities. Effective program models, behavior change theories and approaches to evaluation that can be applied to particular racial, ethnic, and cultural groups will be presented. Information on available resources, technical assistance, and other supportive materials that will allow the transfer of these models to the various communities will be provided to participants. The audience for the conference will be approximately 200 health and social services professionals involved in HIV/AIDS/STI management from around Memphis and the Mid-South (Tennessee, Arkansas, and Mississippi). Through keynote speakers, educational sessions, panel discussions, and workshops, conference attendees will receive first-hand exposure to representatives of model programs. Conference content will emphasize the adaptation of best practices from across the country to communities in the Mid-South and workshops will be offered on how to adapt models, where to find technical assistance and how to access supportive resources. Substantial importance will be placed on evaluation and followup of the conference, including numerous means of dissemination of conference materials (e.g., proceedings, audiotapes, resource materials), on-going listserves and Web site opportunities for followup, and formal assessment of the extent of adaptation of models by attendees several months after the end of the conference. Funding is available or anticipated to cover the bulk of conference expenses. AHRQ funds are being requested for purposes of the dissemination of conference materials and followup evaluation.